A new Beginning
by Jelasy
Summary: Hermione is struggling after the war and needs to make some changes.


A new beginning was exactly what she needed, the war had taken its toll on her and she didn't want to be reminded of the painful experiences every time she set foot onto the streets of Wizarding London. Now she only had to figure out where to go, Hermione stared intensely at the map in front of her frowning slightly. Sighing she pushed it aside and turned her gaze towards the moving pictures on her living room wall. "What would you do? Would you stay if you were me?" Tears streaming down her face she looked a moment longer at the pictures of her and her two best friends. Everything had changed and now she was the only living member of the `golden trio´. Her remaining friends had tried to help her get over the deaths of Harry and Ron, but the constant stream of questions and sympathy thrown at her wherever she went was too much.

A few days later found Hermione walking through a park close to her apartment; she still hadn't decided where to go and she needed a break. She sat down on a bench by a pond and looked up into the sky, smiling sadly. Today was her 22nd Birthday and she'd yet to hear from any of her friends. Now if only Hermione could rid herself of the slightly growing feeling of depression.

"You ok there, Granger?", shocked she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing next to her.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"You do remember that I live close by, don't you? That aside, why are you sitting here, crying?"

"I'm not cry- …" she stopped when she realized the former Slytherin was right. Embarrassed she looked for a handkerchief, when she didn't find one she was surprised to have one being handed to her, as Draco sat down beside her on the bench.

"Thank you."

The two of them just sat there in silence for a few moments until Hermione looked at the blonde and started telling him why she was upset.

"It feels so wrong. How can I be celebrating my birthday when I don't have my two best friends by my side anymore? Why should I even stay here, when there's no reason to stay? My parents are dead, my best friends are dead and no one seems to care enough about me to contact me on my birthday. I just need…actually, I don't know what I need .Maybe that's the reason I couldn't decide where to go."

Draco looked at her for a moment, worried to see the brilliant witch like this. He smiled slightly when he got an idea.

Still smiling he turned to the former Gryffindor and started to sing Happy Birthday.

Hermione felt her heart lift when Draco sang to her, he had a nice voice and the gesture was so genuine she felt herself tear up. When he finished the song he scratched his neck nervously.

"I hope that was ok. I wanted to do something for you to cheer you up, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Thank you, Draco. I'm not entirely sure why, but that was exactly what I needed."

"Well, that's good then. Maybe it'll help you change your mind about moving", at that Hermione looked up at him surprised. "Why would you want me to change my mind?"

"Because I want to be the reason for you to stay. Hermione, I've wanted to tell you something since the war, but between spying for the order and trying not to be discovered by the Death Eaters, there simply was no time for it. Honestly ,Granger you have grown on me these past few years. I really like you and I might even love you one day, we just have to give this a chance," he stood up and smiled at her. "I'll give you time to think this over. Oh and here's my address, you know in case you want to contact me. See you, Hermione. And again, Happy Birthday."

Hermione shook her head, smiling as she watched him walk away. "He could have told me sooner, the war ended four months ago. Yes, I haven't been myself, but that shouldn't have stopped him from approaching me.," she looked at the note he had given her, laughing out loud when she saw the address. " That Idiot lives in my apartment building." She would never admit it out loud, but she was glad to know he lived so close to her, maybe the new beginning she had been hoping for was closer then she thought.

* * *

"Mommy, I want to go to the park and go on the swings," a 4 year old girl begged her mother. "We can wait there for Daddy, he won't mind."

Hermione smiled fondly at her daughter. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting us there, but we can't go yet, Lilly. Your brother and sister are still sleeping and when they wake up they need to be fed and changed. Besides, Daddy will be here soon"

"I can help, Mommy. I'll go and wake up Mira and Scorpius now." Lilly was halfway through to her twin siblings nursery, when she heard the sound of Apparition and her fathers' voice. Sprinting back to the kitchen the little girl called "Daddy, you're back," and ran straight into her fathers' open arms.

"Yes, your back, Daddy," Hermione said grinning at her husband. "Lilly was just about to help me with the twins, so that we could all go to the park." Draco kissed his wife and asked her worriedly "Do you think it's ok to go to the park with them, isn't it too soon? They are only 2 weeks old, after all." Hermione laughed lightly "Don't worry, Draco. They'll be fine."

Hermione sat with a happy smile on a bench, the stroller with the twins beside her, while she watched Draco playing with Lilly. Five years ago she had made the best decision of her life. Now she was married to the man she loved and had three beautiful children.


End file.
